


Infection

by tsun_don_t_you_dere



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun_don_t_you_dere/pseuds/tsun_don_t_you_dere
Summary: (Based of a rp I'm in. Zombie AU by @infection-park on tumblr. Used with their permission.)Kenny took a deep breath, aiming the gun at the Screamer’s head and pulled the trigger, silencing the ear-splitting creature. It had already made Kenny’s presence known to who knows how many zombies in the area, via its screech, but he had made sure to kill it before it could let any more of its pals know. He had tried to make this trip to the woods uneventful and covert- so much for that. Now any brainless creature for half a mile in those silent woods would come crawling as fast as they could towards their new meal. To make matters worse, Kenny had only brought half a round of ammo on the assumption he wouldn’t run into much trouble. He sighed, holstering his gun and turning to the tree behind him. No use in trying to shoot his way to freedom; his best bet was to hide and wait it out.





	1. Screaming, then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely darker than most of my works, oof

 

               Kenny took a deep breath, aiming the gun at the Screamer’s head and pulled the trigger, silencing the ear-splitting creature. It had already made Kenny’s presence known to who knows how many zombies in the area via its screech, but he had made sure to kill it before it could let any more of its pals know. He had tried to make this trip to the woods uneventful and covert- so much for that. Now any brainless creature for half a mile in those silent woods would come crawling as fast as they could towards their new meal.

                To make matters worse, Kenny had only brought half a round of ammo on the assumption he wouldn’t run into much trouble. He sighed, holstering his gun and turning to the tree behind him. No use in trying to shoot his way to freedom; his best bet was to hide and wait it out. He began to climb and kept going until he was decently close to the top. There he inspected his surroundings.

                He was in no-man’s-land right now- Right between the Denver and South Park factions, but probably closer to the latter. He could actually see it from here- His old, run-down town wasn’t looking too shabby. For the apocalypse, at least. Kenny couldn’t see the ground through the thick foliage, but he could smell the zombies. The all-too familiar, revolting smell of rotting flesh was growing stronger and stronger. He sighed again, this time louder. There was no way he was getting out of this mess.

                Three screams suddenly tore through the silence of the forest from afar, scaring Kenny so bad that he nearly wet himself and fell out of the tree at the same time. Almost immediately the smell of zombies started to retreat towards the noise. Something else, probably a group of survivors, had stumbled upon a disturbing amount of Screamers and triggered an event that just saved Kenny’s ass. He shot a bullet into the air as a thank you, and settled for waiting till a little more of the zombies left before high-tailing it back to his temporary base. Firewood wasn’t worth this shit.

 


	2. Orgins

When news of the outbreak first reached South Park, Kenny was only ten. No one, including him, really believed it at first, passing it off as fake news. This was proven horribly wrong when the next day a zombie stumbled into their mountain town. Everything plunged into pure chaos almost immediately, people killing whoever or whatever they could. Once Kenny found out, he immediately changed into his Mysterion costume to help comfort Karen and barricaded himself up in his room along with her, praying to God that they would be alright. The two siblings witnessed first-hand the effects of the apocalypse; their parents and older brother were some of the first to be murdered by ruthless and bloodthirsty lunatics trying to “save them” from the zombies. The two struck it lucky no one happened to check upstairs.   
  
The McCormick household didn’t have much food to begin with, not nearly enough to sustain two humans for more than a week even being rationed, so Karen and Kenny’s supply quickly ran out. Kenny went out to get more supplies only to return to an empty room. He looked for any sign, any lead to where his sister was. While frantically searching the house and around it, he was chased down by a zombie and bitten, turning into one for the first time. Another survivor gunned him down and he woke up in his bed, thankfully unharmed, but all alone.   
  
He assumed anyone and everyone besides Karen that he loved was dead and gone. 


	3. Oof

so uh, i lost inspiration for this fic entirely so i'm going to discontinue it, at least for now. maybe i'll pick it back up in the future, but until then rip


End file.
